<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trip to the Sauna by lilyglimmer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882943">Trip to the Sauna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyglimmer/pseuds/lilyglimmer'>lilyglimmer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Balthus is being Balthus, Byleth is thirsty, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth Is Doing Their Best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyglimmer/pseuds/lilyglimmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“She peeked at him and took a long look at his muscles that just happened to be at her eye-line.<br/>Her heart was pounding.  Her vision was blurry.  She was inwardly begging for relief from the heat, maybe she just needed to give in and cry uncle.”</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - </p><p>Byleth is just trying to relax after doing some school work and ends up stressed, hot, and very very thirsty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     After finally grading her last tactics exam which she had spent all day working on, Byleth let out a large sigh and stretched her arms far above her head. Most of the students had done quite well, but she had been surprised at some of the significantly low scores a few had gotten. Mercedes scored a 65%, Byleth assumed it was from spending too much time praying in the cathedral or going shopping with Annette- but how could Byleth even begin to approach the idea of Mercedes praying too much? Surely she would be kicked out of the monastery. Annette’s scores were much better than her best friend’s and Byleth wished she could share some of her enthusiasm for her studies with Mercedes.Caspar’s exam grade was a flat 40%- a new low for him in any of Byleth’s classes. Tactical studies had always been somewhat difficult for him, as he was too brash and always wanted to charge at the enemy no matter the situation. However, he had improved remarkably in the past year. Once he got acquainted to the self proclaimed “Grappling King” his grades in all of her classes had gone down. With Caspar getting a grade this low, Byleth knew she was going to have to step in and have a discussion with the boy. Maybe she could get some advice from Manuela on how to coach students. While the doctor wasn’t the most skilled at a romantic relationships, she always was surprisingly good at her relationships with her students.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Byleth’s legs were stiff from sitting at her desk too long, so she decided to take a stroll around Garreg Mach. It was a lovely spring afternoon, the sun was gently shining on the monastery and a pleasant breeze was sifting through the trees. I should have graded those papers outside, Byleth thought to herself.</p><p>“Hey, Professor~” A tall and flirty ginger appeared in front of her. Ah yes, this is why I grade in my tiny room, she remembered. She had been out for a matter of minutes and he had already found her. Not a week had passed since she started as a teacher that he hadn’t found her and intensely hit on her. The boy clearly had no shame and everyone who knew him knew this as well.</p><p>“I thought I smelled your lovely perfume, and here you are. Why don’t you come get some tea with me in the courtyard? You’ve been cooped up all day in that cramped room-“</p><p>“Thanks for the offer, Sylvain, but I’m actually looking for Manuela.” If she didn’t shut him down immediately, he wasn’t going to stop pestering her.</p><p>“Well, as the matter of fact, I just saw her! Let me walk you over there,”</p><p>“That’s not necessary, if you can just tell me where she was,”</p><p>“No no, professor, I insist.” He grabbed her by the shoulders and began pushing her towards the stone path of the courtyard.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not just trying to force me to have tea with you?” He gave her a sly smirk, “No, she really is over there, but if you’re actually interested-“ “I’m not, forget I said anything.”</p><p>She shrugged off his arm and walked forward quickly. The womanizer caught up to her almost immediately, walking a little too close too her. “One of these days when you’re done playing hard to get; we’re actually going to have a good time together, and you’ll be sorry you wasted so much time pushing me away!”</p><p><br/>After passing a particularly large rose bush, she spotted Manuela’s familiar bobbed haircut. Just as she was about to gleefully sprint over to her fellow teacher, she stopped dead in her tracks. The brunette was sitting at a table with a handsome knight, both of them looking a little pink in the cheeks (perhaps Manuela snuck a little liquor in their tea) and they seemed to be having a pretty intimate conversation. Manuela let out a happy giggle and gently put her hand on the soldier’s armored shoulder.</p><p>“Ah.” Byleth sighed out loud. She couldn’t interrupt Manuela’s date, not with how difficult of a time she had keeping a man. She knew it had been a very long time since her coworker had been on a date (not to mention the last time she’d gotten laid as she likes to remind Byleth frequently). Dorothea and Byleth had had an intervention to help teach Manuela how to be cleaner and a more organized individual after a knight had come to her room and left promptly after seeing how disgusting it was. Maybe this one would actually stay over! Byleth broke out of her train of thought and realized something.</p><p>“Sylvain, did you know Manuela was on a date?”    “Yep.”     “And you still brought me over here?”</p><p>The red head grinned, “Might as well just relax with me since you’re here!” She moaned miserably, “I already told you no. Do NOT follow me.” She gave him an icy glare but the ornery look she received in return told her it didn’t put him off like she hoped it would. He scoffed at her and she quickly took off toward the way she had came.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was feeling disappointed in all the time that she had wasted arguing with Sylvain. Not only had she not gotten to talk to Manuela, she had a confrontation with a student- just the type of situation she was trying to relinquish herself of. She knew it was unprofessional to talk to him like that but he just didn’t accept anything else from her. Even when she was mean to him, he seemed to get riled up. Past the tall rose bushes she walked again, nodding at the occasional student, monk, or knight that acknowledged her. Byleth sighed and ran a hand through her light hair, walking past the officer’s academy to see if she spotted Mercedes or Caspar. She spotted Lysithea and Annette studying together on a bench, and as per usual Hubert and Edelgard talking quietly in the Black Eagles study. The white haired girl waved with a guarded expression and her vassal gave his teacher a sinister look. Byleth was always surprised how little they tried to hide their conspiring. At least if anything went down, Byleth knew who to suspect.</p><p>As she was walking from the officer academy to the dormitories, an exhausted looking Raphael was walking out of the training grounds. In the seconds before the obscenely massive door closed behind him- she heard a distinct yell from inside. She shouldn’t have been surprised- he spent a lot of time working out everyday. In fact, she realized, that’s probably what he needed to cut back on. Caspar needed to be spending just as much time studying as he did with exercise.</p><p>The blond saw her coming his way, “Hey Professor! Enjoying this nice day?” She smiled as she got closer, “Trying to enjoy it as much as I can! Good job on your tactics exam by the way!” He flushed and rubbed the back of his head, “Aw, thanks! I’ve been trying to study while I eat- and with all the time I spend in the dining hall I guess it’s really paying off!” He laughed. As Byleth neared the large double doors, Raphael took a few strides to get ahead of her to open them. “Are you going inside? Let me help you. Here ya go!” “Thank you.” She really enjoyed her polite students. If only Sylvain could do sweet gestures like that and not always have an ulterior motive!</p><p><br/>Two sweaty and shirtless men were wrestling on the ground.</p><p>“How’re you gonna get out of this hold,” Balthus taunted his victim. Balthus dwarfed the blue haired male, as even without the extra musculature, he had nearly a foot of extra height. They were gleaming with sweat, and she saw shining drop slowly crawl down Balthus’s taut abdomen. His obscenely large arms had Caspar pinned down against his chest. A massive leg was holding Caspar’s legs still as he struggled. They were breathing heavily, evidently tired from their work out session, but Caspar was still stuck in the firm hold, grunting as he tried to move. It wasn’t until Caspar looked up and flushed that Byleth realized she’d been staring. The naughty situation before her had apparently fried her brain.</p><p><br/>“Oh, h-hey professor! Didn’t see you there!” He stuttered. “She’s been watching us for a cool minute. Must like what she sees, eh pal?” Balthus chuckled.</p><p>Caspar crawled ( or rather slipped?) out of Balthus’s grasp while he was distracted with Byleth and stood up, trying to catch his breath before he spoke. He was still panting while Balthus dusted off his pants, “Hehehe..” Byleth’s eyes lingered a moment too long on Balthus’s half naked figure getting up and the raven haired man grinned wildly, “You come over to check out the Grappling King’s iron bod?” He approached her, using a rag to wipe his sweaty brow, Caspar following behind him.</p><p>She ignored the question, “I’ve never seen wrestling on the battlefield before. I didn’t realize it was a necessary skill.” The blue haired boy guffawed, “It may not happen on the battlefield, but it sure works your whole body! You should give it a try sometime with us- you’ll see how sore you get!”</p><p>Byleth did her best to suppress a smile, but she still felt her cheeks get warm at the thought. “Hm, I’m sure. I think I’ll have to pass on the offer though.”</p><p>Balthus laughed and patted her back, heat radiating off his body onto hers, “These muscles of ours that you’ve been eyeing down are the result of hard core training.” Yet another conversation going in the wrong direction for her today. She shook her head, and ignored Balthus’s statement, “I just came by to talk to Caspar, but since you’re busy, perhaps we can have a private chat later this evening.”</p><p>They both gave her a questioning look, and once again, Byleth had to will herself not to look below their faces. She hadn’t really given too much attention to Caspar until recently, when he grew a bit and cut his hair in a more mature way. Byleth didn’t usually think of her students in that way, but in situations like this, sweaty and nearly naked, she couldn’t really help it. However, it wasn’t Caspar making her lose her train of thought, it was the mountain of a man on her left. It was obvious he was aware of the physical effect he was having on her. Caspar was dense and mostly innocent, while Balthus was more conniving and much less innocent. He stretched his back, making himself look even more tall and dominating. Byleth swallowed.</p><p>“We were actually going to head to the sauna, and lemme just say pal, you look like you need to relax. Maybe you should come with,” he suggested to her with a smirk. Although it felt like a trap, she really felt like a sauna might help her unwind, maybe even meditate on her problems a little. Or maybe it was just her pent up energy from this whole situation she needed to relieve.</p><p><br/>“Yeah professor! Come with us!” Caspar exclaimed, “I have to drop off my equipment at my room but I’ll meet you two over there right after! Gotta help these muscles rest so I can workout more tomorrow!”</p><p><br/>He was so enthusiastic, and she really didn’t want to put a huge damper on their student/teacher relationship with the coming discussion. Maybe some time together would help her think of a way to talk to him about his test easier.</p><p>“I suppose I could do that-“ “Great!” Caspar ran back to the training area, picking up his clothing and gauntlets.</p><p>“Go ahead of me, I’ve gotta help clean up but I’ll meet you in a minute,” said Balthus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth had gone to her room to change since it was so close to the training grounds, but somehow when she arrived, Balthus was already waiting outside the sauna for her.She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that he was actually wearing a shirt for once.Although he was a few years older than her, she was still his instructor.She just couldn’t help that his intense masculine presence made her brain melt when she got too close to him.It was times like these she was thankful for her mercenary background that taught her how to keep her emotions in check.She was great at keeping a flat expression (maybe a little too good sometimes) but she was unable to stop her face from flushing when she got embarrassed.</p><p>She felt that as long as she was only privately enjoying him it wouldn’t infringe on their professional relationship.</p><p>“You ok there, pal?You seem a little distracted.”She just looked at him. It’s thanks to you that I’m so in my head! She thought to herself.</p><p>“I’ve just got a lot on my plate right now.Let’s head inside so we can relax.”“Are they giving you a lot of extra missions?You know I’m always down to help, you just need to ask,” he suggested as they walked inside.The darkened stone room was already quite warm and humid.Surprisingly it was empty, which was unusual for this time of day.Realizing this meant they would be having some sweaty alone time, Byleth took a deep breath to calm herself.They took a seat next to each other and Byleth sighed again.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>    “To be honest with you, missions are no trouble for me.I rather enjoy fighting, not to mention I’m pretty good at it.”“Can’t really say I’m surprised with you being a mercenary and all!”</p><p>     She looked down at her hands.“It’s coaching students where I have difficulties.I wonder if part of my struggle lies in that my students and I are close in age, and I have friendly relationships with nearly all of them.I don’t want to ruin the respect they have for me.”Balthus gave her a thoughtful look, then got up to add more water to increase the room’s steam.</p><p>“I take it you want to talk to Caspar because you need to coach him?”She had been watching Balthus work but looked away after his statement.“That’s not something that’s appropriate for me to discuss with you.”</p><p>He put his hands up, “Not trying to step on your toes.He’s a good kid though, I think he can take a little criticism.”He plopped down next to her with a grunt, sitting a little closer than he was before he got up.“We’ve been working out and practicing a lot together, so if he was really put off by something you did, I could let you know.”He sighed and put his hands behind his head and leaned back on the wall.</p><p>The room was quite a bit hotter and steamier already.Byleth felt sweat beading up on her forehead and her shirt getting damp.“He, uh, really admires you, so as long as you don’t go too hard on him I think he’ll be fine.”She finally looked at him again, immediately regretting it.His hair was damp and falling down his forehead, his shirt wet, showing the outline of his chiseled chest.“Is that so?” She asked, perhaps a little too softly.He gave her a knowing look.She got up to add more water, trying to distract herself with the activity.Why was Caspar taking so long to get here?</p><p>    “It’s not hot enough for ya?Hm, you think you can take more heat than me?”Ah, yes, she thought to herself, no surprise that Balthus would make even a relaxing activity into a betting game.But could she really consider this moment relaxing if she was with the one person that riled her up more than anyone else in the monastery?“You know, Balthus, I actually think I CAN take more heat than you.”His eyes widened, she guessed that he hadn’t expected her to actually go along with it.She saw the wheels turning in his mind.He wasn’t going to back down.He gave her a devilish grin that made her stomach flip.“If you say so!I know you just turned up the heat, but I think we need to go further.”</p><p>He got up to add more water and by the time he finished, she was already soaked through her clothes and she had sweat dripping into her eyes.What have I done?? She wondered.Her companion’s hair was stuck to his head, sweat running down the sides of his flushed face.If I turn the heat up a little more, maybe I can beat him at his own game, she thought to herself.“I think you finally bit off more than you can chew, Balthus,” she said as she got up to increase the humidity.A few minutes passed in silence.She hadn’t realized the air could get so thick.She was panting and to her dismay she realized so was Balthus. The sound of him was making her feel even hotter.She groaned lightly.</p><p>“Damn,” he cursed, taking off his shirt to use it to wipe the sweat off his face and neck.Alarms went off in her head.He had been getting closer and closer to her during this whole ordeal and he was close enough now that when he moved his sweaty arms they would brush against her.When he wiped himself again and accidentally touched her, she peeked at him and took a long look at his muscles that just happened to be at her eye-line. </p><p>Her heart was pounding.Her vision was blurry.She was inwardly begging for relief from the heat, maybe she just needed to give in and cry uncle.“I-I don’t feel right.”She panted.“Oh, so it is too hot for you?”He laughed then stopped abruptly.“Actually, you’re super pink!Like really really pink. I know I was teasing you, but you didn’t actually have to stick it out..” He touched her gently and she nearly fell over from the sensation.</p><p>“Oh,” she moaned accidentally, making herself flush more from embarrassment.She prayed that her feelings were just getting intensified due to her overheating mind and dehydrating body.She noticed his face was a little redder was well.Actually for someone that said he could take the heat more than she could he was awfully flushed all over as well.She tried to stand up and her head got extremely light and she collapsed right onto Balthus’s soaked body.Her face was pressed right on to his massive pecs.</p><p>“I-I’m so sorry-“ she could barely get the words out.Even though she wasn’t moving her head was spinning.She heard the door open and the boy she’d been waiting on to break the tension finally arrived.</p><p>“Professor!!What the heck happened Balthus?Is she ok?? Am.. Am I interrupting something? And why’s it so insanely hot in here??”“I think she’s just overheated. We need to get her to the infirmary now.”She felt herself get picked up, arms underneath her back and legs, the side of her head still pressed up on some smooth muscle.“Hey, I can carry her-“ “I’ve already got her, it’s fine.”Even though she was enjoying the sensation of being held, she realized what it would look like to anyone outside.“No, no, put me down, I can walk..” she slurred.“I can’t have anyone seeing me looking so weak and pathetic...”Caspar scoffed, “Are you hearing yourself Professor?You can’t even talk right!”She moaned softly and the arms around her got a little tighter.“Hey, professor..” Byleth felt a large pressure on her head and the voice faded out.</p><p> </p><p>She awoke in daze, her mouth dry and her vision still blurry. She tried to concentrate on all the faces in front of her.Claude and Hilda (she assumed they were there just to be nosy), Balthus, Caspar, Manuela, and some random knight.“Oh, oh no...Manuela...” she moaned.“Did I ruin your date?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just something silly I really enjoyed writing.  I have the next chapter written and I’ll update in a day or two.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>